


Mirror, Mirror

by vinesse



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2798393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinesse/pseuds/vinesse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The upside of having a friend is that they can tell you what you look like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror, Mirror

Sora looks at you, laying beside you on the floor of your living room, and smiles. His fangs have retracted by now, but he's loopy and silly and drunk, and you laugh when he rolls away into the coffee table. He hisses at you, nonthreatening and moody, but ends up laughing when you catch a lip with a fang and snort in surprise, and he rolls on his back to stare upwards, spread-eagle and taking up entirely too much space. Your living room is a tiny twenty five by twenty five feet, and you watch him stare up at the ceiling while he taps a rhythm against the ugly, neon-green polka-dot carpet that Kairi had gotten you as a housewarming gift.

You edge him along, laying on your side beside him, and you look at his face. You're just past the point of tipsy, one foot in the territory of drunk, but Sora had challenged you to a drinking game you you'll be damned if that short brunet beats you in anything. Your eyes trace the line of his jaw, and you pause, mouth opening, watching him laugh.

He turns to look at you, and you stare at crystal blue eyes, and you feel your throat dry up.

"Hey Sora?"

Sora raises his eyebrows and rolls onto his side to look at you fully, lips poked up just a little. "Yeah, Riku?"

You pause for a second, watching his eyes narrow in annoyance before you speak again. "You have really blue eyes. Like the color of a sky, but now they're darker because you're annoyed. I guess they're more like the sea, because they're always changing, depending on your mood." You clear your throat again, and if you could blush, your cheeks would probably be burning scarlet. There's certain perks to being a vampire.

His expression flickers between surprise and gratitude, and you've already rolled to face away when he responds. "Your eyes are this freaky shade of green. Well, not really green, you know, like, they're sometimes a really pretty blue! But they remind me of the sea glass you find on the beach." His voice is really quiet, but you barely strain to hear it. "I love your eyes."

Rolling to face him again, you reach out a hand, and trace his jawline. "You have a cute nose. Like a button." You smirk at his face of distaste, flinching when a cold hand grabs your own nose.

"Well yours is crooked! Wait, I broke it, didn't I? Shit."

You laugh, batting his hand away, "Yeah you did, asshole."

"Sorry!" Sora looks upset now, damn, and he sits up to lean over you, eyes wide. "I didn't mean to."

"I know, goof, get off." You halfheartedly shove him away, but Sora doesn't budge, and your alcohol-rattled brain traces the flattened spikes of his hair before focusing on his lips. "You have a Cupid's bow, and a freckle on the corner of your mouth." You tap the spot, before you touch over it with your lips, leaning up on an elbow to reach him. You laugh when he swears in surprise, neither of you have never gotten used to each others icy touch. Sora lets himself go boneless, and you grunt when he collapses onto you like a rock, and you let him lay perpendicular to your body, head pillowed on your stomach.

"You don't have any freckles, bastard, but you've got a widow's peak. You hide it under your bangs." His voice is teasing, and he reaches up to push your hair aside to trace said peak, and you let him. "Your hair's like stupid starlight, it's not fair, you suck so hard Riku. It's pretty."

"Yeah yeah. Yours is like melted chocolate, I guess you are what you eat, huh?" You push him off when he pulls your hair, curling into a ball as you laugh at his unhappy expression. It's five minutes before you can calm down, and ok, maybe you're a little drunker than you thought.

Sora's pouting heavily, and you pull him over, holding him against you, one arm around his waist, the other sliding under his head. "You've got a baby face, Sora."

He huffs, resisting your embrace before finally giving in, slurring slowly as he presses against your neck, "Well yours is all sharp and pointy and hard. Like your stupid soul."

You laugh and pull him closer, wrapping around him like a blanket, pressing your cheek against the top of his head. "I'd resent that if we had souls anymore, Sora."

He's quiet, and shit you didn't mean to say that, he gets touchy about the whole soul deal. You run your fingers through his hair, kissing the top of his head in apology. He finally opens his mouth, and you're relieved that he moves away from the topic, "Who needs a mirror when I've got you, right, Riku?"

You nod along with him, pressing another quick brush of your lips against his head, and you close your eyes. "Yeah. Who needs mirrors when we have each other."

Sora hasn't seen himself in pictures or mirrors since he was thirteen years old, and you were about ten when you were turned, and though you don't follow the stupid myth that vampires don't age past when they were turned - you just slow the process down a lot - you still look really young compared to your real age. The both of you look about twenty, but you've been alive for close to eighty years. You think about that, the fact you'll be probably a thousand or something before you start to look old, and you cringe, because who wants to live for a thousand years?

You look down at Sora, ready to slur your way through this revelation, only to find him asleep. Sighing, you roll your eyes and bury your face in his hair, he smells like grapefruit shampoo and gin and just a little bit like ocean water. "Happy Valentines Day to you too, asshole."

You fall asleep with him there as the sun rises, only waking to carry him to bed when the sun reaches your spot on the floorboards.


End file.
